Labyrinth 3 point 0: Old pains and new gains
by InariKiri
Summary: Isabel's world is turned upside down when she is looking after her nephews. One joking wish leaves her and the two little boys to the Goblin King's devices. A great struggle is ahead, an adventure full of pain and fear, but leaving room for new friendships. Is this a repeat of a story told long ago? Or is there more to it? Why is Isabel really in the Underground?
1. Chapter 1

I'm just an ordinary seventeen-year-old girl. One with deep honey colored hair, green eyes and a light suntan. And I'm living an ordinary life. Nothing surprising happens in my life, ever. It's usually to the point of boring. But I'm enjoying myself either way. I'm not into wild adventures; at least that's what I kept telling myself for a long time. It all changed when one day, my world was turned upside down. It went as followed:

I tap my foot on the floor and bob my head up and down on the soft music coming from the speakers of my pc. Sometimes I hum along with the tune, but am often interrupted by my own mind focusing back on my homework. When I finally finish, I jump up from my seat and do a twirl on the last notes of one of my current favorite songs as I can finally release the energy that has been building by sitting down for so long.

I end with my arms outstretched and facing the outside as the large windows of my room stand wide open to let in the warm breeze. To my surprise, I find two curious eyes staring at me from the tree outside. I giggle and curtsy before the onlooker. In reply they ruffle their feathers and lean forward a bit as if to copy the gesture. I can't help but find it very coincidental and amusing.

I round my lips at the bird and take a deep breath. "Whooo." I coo towards the owl, just for the hell of it. It appears to be a barn owl from the looks of it.

I wasn't expecting a reply, but was met by a "Who?" making my eyes narrow in amusement as I snort lightly.

"Whooo." I repeat and once more it seems to reply.

"Who?" How funny.

"No, you silly bird. It's 'whooo' not 'who?'" I scold it lightly, watching as it gets distracted for a moment. I hear pots rattling downstairs, signaling that mom has started on dinner. When it looks back at me, it repeats its questioning 'who' once more, unconcerned at me trying to correct it.

"Alright then. If you insist." I sigh. "My name is Isabel." I introduce, watching it simply stare at me. "You are supposed to introduce yourself now." I tell it after a moment, but it only tilts its head in reply before flying off shamelessly.

"How rude you are!" I call after it before feeling suddenly feeling very silly for having a conversation with a bird. Aren't I getting too old for this?

The next day, I have already put it out of my mind as I set my bike down in my brother's front lawn. "Finally. I was just about to call you." my brother scolds me as he walks out of the house, carrying a suitcase.

I watch him stuff it in the car. "You said ten, it's nine-fifty. You're just impatient." I counter.

"He's just nervous about leaving without the kids. You know how he gets." my sister-in-law shrugs as she walks outside to supervise my brother's packing. She pecks my cheek in greeting.

My brother walks up to me after shutting the truck of the car. "You know the rules right? No snacking in the evenings and don't let them jump on the couch. Last time they knocked heads. And call us from time to time. And…." I quickly slap my hand across his mouth to stop him from rambling on about things he told me a million times before.

"Yeah yeah. Get going already. I can handle the monsters, David." I assure my older brother by eight years, ushering him out the door behind my sister-in-law. They haven't been away with just the two of them for years. It was about time that they did. That left me with the twins as I was the only one available to babysit them for a whole weekend.

Normally our parents would take care of it, but they couldn't get a few days off from work at the moment. My dad is a firefighter while my mom writes plays. She's in the middle of creating one right now. She used to act in plays herself before she had my brother and I. When I asked her why she quit, she told me that family was more important than a career. I figured she didn't want to be like her mother whom she never saw again after she left to make it in Hollywood.

Anyway, it's all fine by me though. It's not like I have a lot going on right now. I'm just enjoying my free time before college starts. I don't actually mind spending time with my nephews.

My sister-in-law gives me one final thankful smile before getting in the car, waiting impatiently for her husband to follow suit. He finally does so, and as he starts the car, they give a last wave to the two rascals that are half-hanging out of the open window on the first floor.

I wave the couple off as I watch them turn the corner at the end of the street, wincing as my brother honks the car's horn loudly, causing the lady across the street to look out of her window annoyed. I decide it best to ignore her.

Sighing, I turn on my heel, preparing to face the twins. I love them to death, but they know how to tire me out with their endless supply of energy. When I come upstairs, I find the two five-year-old boys still looking out the window, chatting animatedly.

I have to do a double check to see who's who from this angle. I finally recognize Jake as he's slightly taller than his brother. They're easier to tell apart from the front. Tyler's head is more rounded and his eyes larger. It also help that my sister-in-law refuses to dress them up in the same outfit, encouraging their individual nature. Bless her.

Luckily their characters are also different from each other. Jake is a little shy, but despite that can be very strong-willed. Tyler however likes meeting new people and is a real suck-up. He just loves to hug.

"They're not going to be coming back any sooner if you keep standing there." I remark, patting their blonde heads as they crawl down from the kiddy chairs. "So…have you thought on what you want to do today?" I ask, looking down at the two of them.

Every time I look at them, I'm surprised at how much they look like my brother when he was their age. If you showed anyone a toddler picture of him and next the twins, no one would tell them apart. Their dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes are exactly the same.

"I want to go to the zoo!" Jake calls out without even taking the time to think it over. Tyler nods his head enthusiastically in agreement.

Their smiles quickly drop as I shake my head. "No dice. I don't have a car to drive us there and I'm certainly not going on a two-hour train ride when you can't even sit still for five minutes. You will have to think up of something more close to home." I tell them, only to be met with blank faces.

"How about the playground?" I suggest when they come up short. "We can get ice cream at the shop afterwards." I continue, smiling as their eyes light up in excitement. "Bathroom first!" I call out as they rush out of the room and down the stairs, laughing loudly.

Soon enough we find ourselves at the park. It's not busy at all and I find myself joining in on their silly games and on the play sets, okay with behaving a little childish if there's no one to see. I would probably be too self-conscious otherwise. Heck, I'm already feeling self-conscious at the sight of the barn owl staring at me from the tree line. I feel like its eyes are just drilling into me. I might as well be a mouse. Vaguely I wonder it it's the same one as the day before, but quickly dismiss it. That would be far stretched, because of territory and all that.

After a decent amount of time in the playground, I take them to get ice cream, as promised. They eat theirs happily, sometimes letting the other have a bite of their flavor.

It's so different from how my brother and I used to act towards each other. We fought each other over just about anything. Mom and dad had their hands full on us. Though I like to remember my brother being a bigger bother than myself. Of course I'm biased.

Back at home, the boys are too tired to be rambunctious any longer and settle in front of the TV, watching their favorite cartoons until dinner. I take that opportunity to clean up a little, not wanting to trip over their toys.

That evening, I settle them in bed, thankfully without many objections. They share a relatively large room, beds on opposite blue walls. Next to the entryway is a door to a spacy closet, filled with clothes and shoes for the both of them. A chest of toys sits below the wide bay window.

I turn to the boys, smiling as they're nested deep in the covers. "Goodnight you two." I call out, about to switch off the light.

"Wait auntie!" Tyler calls out, making me turn to him to see a pair of puppy dog eyes staring back at me. He sits up, pulling out a red bound book from under his pillow. "One story?" he pleads.

Not seeing the harm, I nod. "If you go to sleep right afterwards." I tell them as I watch his brother scramble out of his bed to join Tyler under the covers. They nod, agreeing to the terms laid out for them.

Satisfied I take the book, looking at it curiously. It doesn't seem very appealing to five-year-olds if I look at it from the outside. The only thing on the cover is the silver printed title: 'Labyrinth'. Seems innocent enough.

Opening the cover, I look to find my mother's name scrawled in the upper right corner. Weird, I don't remember seeing this book at home. Did she keep it somewhere out of reach? Because I'm sure I went through everything in the house at some point.

' _Does it contain smut?"_ I think horrified, before shaking my head. ' _Yeah right, not with that title._ ' Finally I shrug, telling myself that if I find anything age inappropriate, I'll just cut the story short and improvise.

Sitting down on the floor beside the bed, I open up the book, my eyes raking over the words quickly. I'm happy to find the typical fairy-tale words: 'Once upon a time', and start to read the words out loud.

Twenty minutes into the story, I have the boys hooked. I admit I find it pretty interesting myself, but I still wonder how Tyler came across this book. It's not what mom would give him as it has too tiny letters for him to read and no pictures to look at.

I glance up, dropping my voice for the oncoming suspension. "Looking at the baby, she finally speaks the words the Goblins were waiting to hear….I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!" I exclaim the last part loudly and with no little amount of drama.

"That's mean!" Jake calls out immediately, making me laugh.

"It's just a fairy-tale sweetie. There is always a happy ending." I assure him, making him smile a little.

I startle as Taylor jumps up suddenly, laughing. "I wish the Goblins would come and take YOU away right now!" he shouts, repeating the words exactly while pointing at his brother, who giggles in return.

"No! I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!" he counters, joining his brother in jumping on the bed.

I sigh, shaking my head in defeat. They reached the end of their ability to concentrate. "I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now, if you don't get back in your own beds and go to sleep right away." I threaten, ignoring the groans of dismay.

As I practically drag Jake back to the other side of the room, I feel a chill going up my spine. Looking up from tucking the boy in, I see the curtains swaying in the breeze. ' _I don't remember the window being open_.'

Frowning, I step up and pull aside the curtains to close the window. However, when I do that, I squeak in surprise, seeing the large eyes of a familiar owl on me as it sits on a branch overhanging the garden. It ruffles its golden white feathers as if ready to take off. Maybe it is the same one? But that would make little sense.

Momentarily entranced by the creature, I'm shocked when the boys suddenly start to scream loudly. Whipping around, I find them both out of bed, hugging each other. I was about to scold them, when I notice something moving under their covers. High-pitched laughter follows suit.

Disturbed, I quickly rush at the boys, stepping in between them and whatever creature decided to crawl in their beds. What could be so big? Definitely no insect. Besides, insects don't laugh, at least not that I know of.

Out of the necessity of protecting my nephews, I put on a bold front. No doubt I would have ran off if they weren't with me, but now, I must face whatever hides there.

Taking two large steps to the nearest bed, which happens to be Jake's, I reach for the covers with the Lightning McQueen picture on it. I tear it off in one fluid motion, jumping in fright when a dark figure darts past me, making the boys shriek. I jump again when the closet door slams shut.

I feel a sweat break out and my heartbeat picks up as fear grips me. ' _What the heck was that?!_ ' I scream to myself. I hardly got a look at it. I take one step towards the closet, but stop there, unsure.

"Auntie Isabel! Let's just go!" Tyler begs, his voice cracking as tears gather in the corners of his eyes. Breathing hard, I nod in agreement, feeling like I'm in over my head.

Taking their hands, I rush for the door, planning to get them out of here and maybe…just maybe…if I'm brave enough, I'll find a bat and go after whatever is in this room. But after I call dad first.

However, it seems we will be going nowhere as the door is slammed shut in our faces. Again a figure darts in and out of sight, cackling menacingly. The boys are clinging to me for dear life now, crying. But I find myself at a loss on what to do, on how to protect them. ' _What's happening?!_ '

I turn around, dragging the two tiny bodies with me as they hang at my waist, when a loud hoot comes from the window. I am just in time to see the owl from before swoop in through the open windows. And if that isn't amazing enough, it changes form right after in a flurry of glitter, morphing into..into..a man!


	2. Chapter 2

He's tall, about a head taller than myself. His medium length hair is light in color and it's wild looking. He wears just about all black, a high collared cape framing his face, accentuating the dark look on his face. His eyes are mismatched in color, one is somewhere between green and brown, while the other is grey. They are enhanced by a silver-bluish eyeshade going up to his strongly arched brows.

I can only stand there in silence, feeling overwhelmed. My mind is reeling, trying to come to grips on what's going on. But what is going on? I'm coming up empty every time.

"It's the Goblin King!" Tyler shouts in recognition, breaking the deafening silence, startling me. I didn't even notice the quiet. The laughing and crying had stopped.

The man grins sardonically, showing his teeth while tilting his head ever so slightly. It doesn't make for a welcoming gesture. "Right you are!" he states, clasping his hands together in glee. His voice is clear and with a mixture of laughter and something menacing. He sounds like someone who gets a kick out of other people's distress.

I take a step back when he starts to move, his high boots making little noise on the carpet. Together, we watch him cross the room and stop when the little red book lies at his feet. Bending down, he picks it up delicately, his eyes moving back to our forms with a strange smile.

"Is this yours?" he asks Tyler, the words rolling from his lips as he stretches his arm out, the book in his hand. The boy seems more fascinated than terrified at this point and nods slowly, reaching out to take it before quickly taking a step back, hiding behind my legs. "You must be very brave to read such a scary story. Because it does get scary from here on." The man muses, standing tall once again.

I jerk at the hidden threat, going rigid. "Who are you?! And what do you want?!" I demand, tightening my grip on my nephews slightly to remind myself that I have to protect them.

He raises a brow indignantly, his smile turning into a light sneer when he looks at me as if just noticing I'm here. "I believe the question of 'who' is already answered, as for the 'what', I suppose you should have read the whole story."

Amusement returns to his face as I tremble slightly under his gaze. "But, I'm feeling generous and will enlighten you on your situation. After all, I've never had so many wishes to answer to all at once. I find it quite thrilling." I can't help but look at him confused, not understanding what he's on about.

"Take a seat. I wouldn't want your feet to get tired…yet." he states ominously, waving his arm in our direction. With a unified squeal, we fly back, bouncing softly when we land on a bed. I look around startled, wondering how that happened. The man, or the Goblin King I suppose he is, ignores it however and starts on his story.

"First of all…you were wrong." He declares, pointing at me, making me feel tiny. "This is hardly _just_ a fairy-tale and there are no guarantee's on a happy ending. If you had read more, you would know that the Underground and the Labyrinth especially is a world, designed to hinder those who walk in it. Dangers lie there and in it creatures live, the kind pulled from your wildest imagination." He explains. As he does so, the thought in me grows of him being a dangerous psychopath. He's uttering total nonsense as if it were true. As if knowing what I'm thinking, he gives me a look of warning.

"Yes! The story is true!" he states as a matter of factly as if reading my mind. "And you will do wise not to doubt my words." He continues, as he conjures a crystal ball the size of my fist out of seemingly nowhere. Bringing it closer, we look at it mesmerized as something moves inside… images of a world most curious. As if pulled from a…storybook.

Taking a step back, he grins once again, looking quite amused. "And now, all three of you have called me to take each other away! I couldn't be more thrilled!" he laughs. "Normally, I would just whisk away the wished away and let the wisher run the Labyrinth…However, this is quite a different situation, isn't it?" he questions rhetorically.

"Should I just let you try and conquer the Labyrinth, all three of you?" he wonders turning away slightly, his gaze out the window. "I mean… the boys are a bit young, but it could prove interesting…" he muses, his eyes sliding our way just slightly as if gauging our reaction.

"No!" I exclaim, still feeling as if this is surreal, but what I've seen… If that is real, then… "Don't let them where they can be harmed, please! I-I'll do whatever it takes! Just please, leave them be." I beg of him, making him look back at me with amusement, but no surprise. It's almost as if this is what he expected.

"Oh? But whatever can you offer me that will prove a sufficient replacement for their absence in the Labyrinth…Isabel is it? Unless…" he muses, his eyes narrowing in thought, alerting me.

"Unless?" I urge, ignoring the fact of him knowing my name, for now.

He looks at me carefully as if sizing me up. It's making me feel self-conscious. Finally he nods to himself as if reaching a decision. "I'll cut you a deal, with new conditions. Since three wishes were made, I can still let only you take on the challenge. But…it will be slightly…different…from the challenge those before you faced. For one; you will get three times the time to complete it, but it will also be three times as difficult."

I swallow nervously. "Three times as difficult?" I whisper to myself. How difficult is that exactly? I haven't read the whole book, so I can't compare. I only have his description to go by and that doesn't sound very easy at all to begin with.

I quickly glance down at my nephews. But I really have no choice do I? Not if I want to keep them out of harms' way. "Well? Are you up for it?" he asks impatiently.

I nod nearly immediately. "I'll do it!" I declare, trying to wipe any doubts from my mind and putting up a brave font even though I don't feel quite so sure about this. A look of victory shines in his eyes at the answer, even though he tries to hide it behind a casual look.

"Really now? And so eager… You don't want to hear more on what will await you?" he asks feigning surprise.

"It doesn't matter! As long as they're safe!" I tell him determinately.

"Excellent!" he exclaims, smiling brightly. "This will be highly amusing. And just to make sure you don't back out…" he says, snapping his fingers.

Immediately the boy's weight against me vanishes and I'm left feeling cold all of a sudden. I open my mouth in a silent scream as I look on either side of me, only to find the covers covered with glitter and the two of them nowhere to be seen. "Whe-where are they?" I ask, my voice shaking with emotion.

"Why, over there of course." he says calmly, motioning out of the window, making me jump to my feet in reaction. When I look out, instead of darkness, a hazy late afternoon sky greets me. Below it lays a fast Labyrinth and far beyond it, what seems to be a castle.

"The castle? They're in the castle?" I question hurriedly, whipping around to face him.

He nods. "And there they will stay, unless you get there in time."

"And if I don't reach them in time? Then what?" I question, doubting I actually want to know the answer.

"Well, in that case, they're mine forever. I'll probably turn them into Goblins or something of the like." he explains nonchalantly, waving it off as if it's nothing. I however, swallow hard, feeling the weight on my shoulders. I have to get them home, whatever the cost.

"How do I get there?" I ask, motioning to the unknown world outside.

I stiffen as he leans over my shoulder. "It only takes a little imagination." he states, waving his hands before my eyes in a fluid motion. I blink as I find myself in the middle of this new strange world and no longer in the boy's room. I shiver at the strange feel of the air.

I look over my shoulder questioningly, seeing him stand there calmly with his arms crossed. "Well, shouldn't you get going, Izzy? Tick-tock says the clock." he says, waging his finger like a pendulum. "39 hours is what you have, so you better get to it." he advises.

I ignore the nickname, turning to look over what lies ahead. Despite how much I just want to collapse right here, letting shock and tiredness taking over me, I take a step forward and then another. Before I know it, I find myself running, only one goal in mind. Never mind how utterly ridiculous this entire event is. 'Jake…Tyler… Don't worry, don't be scared…I'll bring you back home.'


	3. Chapter 3

A wall; the Labyrinth's wall as far as the eye can see. It's solid like the walls of a medieval castle and probably just as high. It doesn't look like it can be climbed, so I suppose I should find a doorway or something of the like. I walk along the wall for a while, looking for any kind of opening, but there's nothing in sight for a long way.

"If only someone could show me the way in." I sigh after a long walk. Already I feel frustrated at my lack of progress.

I whip around when a noise behind me catches my attention. Narrowing my eyes, I see nothing there but butterflies, fluttering around the roses set against another wall. I don't think I've ever seen butterflies like that before and the longer I look, the more I begin to doubt that they are what I believe them to be.

Carefully I step closer until I'm close enough to see distinctive features. I open my mouth in wonder. "Fairies." I breathe, finally recognizing the human like forms, adorned by translucent wings.

"How beautiful." I hum, reaching out a hand as some become aware of my presence, flying up closer. They seem as curious about me as I am of them.

"Ow!" I yelp, nursing my now bleeding finger. I can't believe a fairy just actually bit me! _'What kind of fairies are these?!'_ I think angrily, looking up from the bite to glare at them. My eyes widen however when I notice how many of them have gathered around me, chattering in a distinct way. Their tiny smirks don't predict anything good.

Suddenly they seem to yell out a battle cry and I scream as they advance on me. I can feel them pulling my hair and bite and scratch at just about every bit of bare skin as I wave my arms around wildly, trying to get them away from me somehow. All the while, they laugh to themselves so cruelly.

They are unrelenting; no matter how much I smack them away, so giving up on that, I run, breaking out of the mess. Of course they follow me, they seem to have too much fun chasing me. My feet carry me faster than I ever remember them doing, seeing the ground pass under me swiftly. I just want to get away from these tiny terrors.

An inconveniently placed rock catches my foot, making me soar through the air, even going as far as making me do a flip. Unable to do anything to break my fall, I land harshly on my back. Wincing, I groan in protest at the pain wrecking my body. Laughter of the many tiny sprites fills my ears. Reluctantly, I pull myself to my feet, relieved to find myself in one piece…relatively at least.

Looking back I see the fairies staying at a distance. It seems they had their fun and have grown tired of me at last. ' _The little brats. If I had bug spray, I'd know what to do with them!_ ' I sneer to myself. I'll never be able to look at fairies the same again.

Turning around, my eyes widen in surprise when I see what I tripped over exactly. The rock came from a piece of the wall as I'm now looking at a section that has completely collapsed. Furthermore, it looks like I can climb it. I smile in relief, wincing as the motion pulls at the tiny wounds on my face. Finally, a way in.

Eager to leave this side of the wall for what it is, I scramble across the loose stones, careful as to where I place my feet. Last thing I want is to break my leg. When I reach the other side, I find myself breathing hard. Already I'm tired with all that running and climbing, but I'm really just getting started. Now that I'm inside the Labyrinth, things will surely be getting worse.

As I sit there for a moment, catching my breath and trying not to think of what lies ahead, I fail to notice something, or rather someone. "My my." an amused voice says right next to me, making me jump.

There, the Goblin King is, just leaning casually against the wall as if he's pausing from a leisure stroll. He's dressed quite differently, looking slightly less menacing but still authoritive in a dark red leather and buckled coat, grey leggings and darker grey boots.

"Those blasted fairies got to you I see." he remarks. "Makes you think twice when you come across a childhood fantasy doesn't it?" he muses, smirking.

I blink at him, not sure what to think of his sudden appearance. "Why are you here?" I ask, a little perturbed by his presence.

Straightening himself out, he looks at me bored. "Just seeing how you're faring, honestly." he states, sounding quite dishonest, before glancing around. "You certainly haven't made much progress I see. How disappointing." he mocks, making me narrow my eyes at him in annoyance. ' _He had to state the obvious._ '

"Well, I apologize your highness, for not living up to your expectations." I say, sarcasm dripping from my words.

He waves it off as if taking my apology seriously. "You're forgiven." I can only scoff at his haughty behavior, to which he only looks amused. Someone ought to pull him off his high horse.

"You must really enjoy this, don't you? Is that why you do this?" I ask him accusingly.

He raises a brow curiously. "Pardon?"

"The whisking away of people and this!" I explain, motioning around me. "I feel like a gladiator, fighting just for the amusement of their spectator!" I finish with my rant, breathing hard as I let out my anger.

"Are you done?" he questions unimpressed, as I stand there silent for a moment.

Thinking it over for a moment, I finally nod. "For now."

"Good" he states, before stepping a little closer. In response, I take a step back.

"Anyway, to answer your questions, I do find amusement in this and I like your comparison, however, it's not entirely like that. I was not the one to make careless wishes." he explains calmly.

"Of course you didn't mean it…" he interrupts as I go to open my mouth to retaliate, rolling his eyes as if he heard it so many times before. "But that matters not for the rules. What's said is said and there is nothing to be done about it now."

I can't help but feel heavy at his words. So this really did happen just because of what we said? It feels such like a hefty punishment for a few spoken words and I have trouble believing it.

"Like I told you before Isabel, the three of you put me in a difficult position and this is the deal we made from that. You'll hate it and it will surely make you cry, but this is how it is and you will have to deal with it. I'm not supposed to make it easy for you after all…and I won't." he states rather coldly, giving me chills.

"I need to go." I tell him finally, feeling the pressure of time and the need to put more distance between him and I.

He nods, looking amused once again. "So you do. Best of luck." he says in a sing-song voice before disappearing in thin air, leaving only glitter behind, making me sputter as I accidentally inhale some of it.

"Is that really necessary?" I scowl. But I suppose he would say it is, being all flamboyant like.

Looking left and right, it looks all the same to me, so just going with what my gut tells me, I take off in one direction, that being left.

As I journey on, music reaches my ears. I can't help but stop and look for the source. It seems to be coming from the castle I realize. How odd. Is he really having a party up there? I can't help but wonder if Jake and Tyler are present.

Thinking about them makes me feel awful. I wonder how they must be feeling. I really hope they are doing all right and that I will be able to see them again soon. Until that time comes, I will have to face everything that comes at me.

' _You'll hate it and it will surely make you cry…_ ' I think back on his words. And looking at the Labyrinth before me, at the pale yellow stone that is covered in moss in some places, the floor littered with dead twigs, I can't help but feel that this is a rare moment of peace, perhaps the only one during my wicked adventure; the silence before the storm.

With music in the background I keep a steady pace, mentally preparing myself for whatever lies around the corner…when I'll be able to find it that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually I found my corner, and then another and another. Is seems to go on endlessly and at times I feel like I'm running around in circles, which I'm sure has some truth to it.

I grip my rumbling stomach and can't help but wonder on what time it is. The sky never changed once since I came here. It's so odd and a constant reminder that I'm in a different world completely. Crazy stuff.

"Holy jeebies!" I exclaim loudly, catching myself from falling over. "Where the heck did that came from?" I ask myself as I eye the river in front of me. I never heard its rushing waters; it was just suddenly there. I must have been spacing out or something to be able to miss that.

It's pretty wide with about a hundred feet distance to the other side and it carries on for as far as I can see, disappearing around the bend a long ways away. There are no banks to follow it as it meets the wall, but there are openings. It looks like it's cutting right trough the Labyrinth like a knife, not caring what stands in its way.

I wonder if I should cross it? Then again…I have doubts at seeing the current. I'm not a bad swimmer, but I recognize a tricky situation when I see one. However, this river is the first thing I've seen besides the walls. If I do cross, I'm supposed to be closer to my destination, right?

Putting the pro's against the con's I finally decide to go for it. I'd just rather not backtrack after walking for probably hours with never-ending scenery. In my mind, this is progress… I can't help but wonder if I will curse myself later for this decision. I probably will.

Deciding the river is probably deep enough for it not to make a difference if I pull off my clothes and wrap them in a bundle to keep them dry, I just keep them on. At least if something happens to me in there, I'll not be found half naked. Have to keep some dignity at least.

"Here goes." I say, prepping myself up before taking a deep breath and taking the plunge. Immediately I feel my breath hitch from the cold enveloping me and let me tell you, it's pretty damn cold. Then again, what was I expecting? It would have been too ridiculous if it was bathing temperature, wouldn't it?

Forcing myself to move, I have to give it my all to move forward. Despite the large and powerful strokes I can see I'm drifting off. _'Doesn't matter.'_ I tell myself. I'll get on dry land somewhere else, just as long as I get to the other side.

With each stroke I feel myself grow more tired and my sides start to sting, but I have to keep moving. If I stop now, I'm surely done for. But I'm sure I can make it. Yes. I'm already halfway there. _'Peace of cake.'_ I muse to myself in an effort to keep my spirits high.

I frown as I thought I felt something touching my leg, suppressing a squeal. My parents took us to the beach once and I felt something then too. The result was a disaster. Stupid jellyfish left a burning mark on my shin the length of a shoelace. But right now, I feel like readily dismissing it as a fish. I continue onwards, panting heavily as I do so.

I'm almost there and feel my heart crying out in relief, wanting to feel solid ground under my feet again as quickly as possible. I need to get out of this cold as I feel my limbs start to stiffen.

Suddenly, something tightens around my right ankle, effectively stopping me from going anywhere. My eyes widen and I beat my arms profusely and kick my legs as I'm slowly being dragged further away from the edge. Then, the real panic sets in as a downwards pull quickly drags me under the surface. I hardly have the time to take half a breath.

Turning toward the hold on my ankle, I feel around in the darkness, my hands meeting a plant like substance wrapped around my ankle several times. Seaweed springs to mind as I feel at the slippery material. But what would a weed want with me for crying out loud? I'm afraid to know what really is attached to this limb.

I wrap my fingers around it to my best effort, but it's getting harder and harder to feel and control my limbs. My body is chilled to the core, but I pull at it anyway, with all my strength. It seems like forever before something tears away. And just as quick as it came it disappears.

Turning back towards the faint light of the surface, I feel my lungs burning. It hurts so much, but the adrenaline in my bloodstream won't let me give up just yet and using up my last resources, I practically claw my way back to the surface.

With a huge gasp of breath, I break the surface, thankful for dodging that bullet. But I'm still in the water, tired, cold…so cold. And all the while, the current drags me further and further away to places unknown.

Just managing to look up with tired eyes, I spot the castle up ahead, still far away and growing tinier with every passing second. "No." I croak in dismay. I can't let this happen. But I don't have the strength to fight any longer and then…everything goes black.

…..

"Oh Lizzy, just because it's difficult, you don't have to go and kill yourself. Imagine how disappointed your nephews would be to learn their aunt drowned. Also, it's very anti-climactic for me." a familiar mocking voice says.

Whipping around, I find myself face to face with the Goblin King. If that isn't surprising enough, I find myself somewhere completely different compared where I was last while conscious. It's a beautiful and peaceful garden, filled with flowers of all kinds and fountain made from white marble.

As I'm looking around, I notice something different about myself as well. My former clothes have been replaced with a form fitting silver colored dress, reaching all the way down to the floor. The silk is shining in the light and I can't help but have a feel at it underneath my fingers. This is certainly different from the jeans and blouse.

"How did I get here?" I ask in wonder, making him scoff.

"You're not." he states as if it's obvious.

I frown in confusion at his words. "I'm not?" I repeat.

He tuts, stepping passed me to observe the flowers, or so that is what it looks like. Somehow I can tell he's keeping a close eye on me. "Don't you recognize a dream from reality?" he questions mockingly, making my eyes widen in disbelief. It feels so real.

"A dream? This is a dream?" I ask, making him whip around so fast that I take a step back in surprise.

"Will you stop questioning me? You heard me right the first time." he scolds.

"Jeesh." I mutter under my breath. "One can't ask a question?"

"Not if they're foolish one can't." he snaps, making me look at him indignantly.

"Well then let me ask you this at least; if I'm not really here, then where am I?" I question him since he seems to have all the answers around here.

To my annoyance he simply shrugs. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"Liar." I state, a scowl on my face, crossing my arms over my chest. He waves off the accusation.

"Come." he says, motioning for the fountain where several foodstuffs are set out as well as two glasses of what looks like wine. "As long as you're out of it, we might as well make the most of it."

"But the time…it's still passing. I need to wake up!" I protest, following after him subconsciously.

He nods in agreement, sitting down in a fluid motion. "Oh yes, you definitely should. But, as long as your body is not ready for it, that's not happening, is it?"

I can only look at him, wide eyed, feeling lost. ' _I'm stuck here until I wake up? That could take too long!_ ' I think in a panic.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." he retorts, seeing the look on my face. Before I can comprehend it, he takes my hand and yanks me down next to him.

"You're one to speak." I retort under my breath, pouting slightly as I snatch my hand back, rubbing where he gripped me just a tad too tightly.

"I must say, that was quite a silly stunt you pulled. Who in their right mind goes swimming in that god-awful cold river? And didn't it ever occur to you that something might live in it? Really, that was very careless of you." he states as if appalled by my actions.

I frown at his words, throwing up my arms in despair. "Well I do now, don't I? Anymore 'compliments' while you're at it?" I scoff.

He looks back at me thoughtfully, holding out a glass for me to take, which I hesitantly do. I can't help but wonder if it's poisoned. My thoughts must have shown on my face because he quickly snatches the drink back, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder before returning me the empty glass.

"Hey!" I protest, but are quickly shut up by the cold look I receive from him.

"Then don't be ungrateful. And to answer your previous question…" he starts, looking me over quickly. "I suppose you look mildly decent in that." he finishes, making me stare blankly at his half-assed compliment.

I can't help but look at him oddly as he clangs his glass with my empty one. "To me!" he exclaims casually. "Bottoms up." He then downs his glass in one go.

"Right…" I say warily, starting to feel more and more uncomfortable.

As he sits there, seeming to ignore me altogether for now as he munches on the snacks, I try to make sense of his demeanor. He seems to be quite enjoying himself at my discomfort. Maybe so much so, he could even be called a sadist. I wonder how cruel he can get, but I'm not sure if I want to find out. But beside the obvious, he seems mostly bitter. What caused him to be so? Or was he always like that?

I'm taken out of my train of thoughts as a tingling feeling rises up my body, like my limbs were sleeping and I just started using them again. It's an annoying sensation. "What's happening?" I can't help but ask as I can start to see through my hands. It's like I'm dissolving.

"You're waking up, that's what." he states dryly without even looking at me.

"Finally!" I exclaim in relief, before turning to him. "I still have time do I? Please tell me that I still have a chance!" I ask him, needing the reassurance.

He sighs in annoyance, but nods. "Of course you have. Only ten hours have passed since you came here. But I do suggest hurrying it up a bit Isabel, you still have a long and hard way to go." he warns. "Oh, and do me a favor; don't get yourself killed, will you. You'd make such a mess of my Labyrinth." he adds as my sight grows blurry.

Slowly everything starts to dissipate before me, the dream gone and I feel reality start to hit me like a ton of brinks. I really feel like a wreck. I just hit the cliffs and sank the ship.

To my surprise, I find myself moving while all around me lots of warm fur keeps me toasty. Curious, I force my eyes open, only to scream at what I see.


	5. Chapter 5

My scream is met by a loud scream in return and I grunt as I'm dropped to the ground unceremoniously. Looking up bewildered, I find a tall hairy creature hiding behind a tree. It instantly makes me think of Bigfoot, though instead of something dangerous, it looks to be afraid of me. How strange. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Hello?" I try, slowly getting to my feet, making it peak further from around the tree.

"Herroh?" it repeats. I look at the yeti-like creature with astonishment.

"You can talk." I say in realization.

Taking a few steps closer, I hold out my hand in a reassuring manner. "It's okay. You don't have to hide. I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly, not feeling threatened and hoping I will not be seen as a threat myself.

"Friend?" it asks wearily.

I nod in reply. "Yeah. I'm a friend…I'm Isabel." I introduce as it slowly comes out of hiding, towering over me. "What's your name?" I ask.

It lays its hands on its chest as if to points to itself. "Ludo." it introduces, making me smile a little. I suppose 'it' is a male then.

"It's very nice to meet you Ludo." I say, indeed happy to finally meet a kind creature here.

"Ludo find Isabel in river." he explains.

I look up at him in surprise. "You saved me? Is that what you're trying to say?" I question, watching him nod eagerly. "Oh thank you Ludo!" I exclaim happily, carefully taking hold of a large hand. "That was wonderful of you." I tell him, making him shuffle his feet bashfully.

Suddenly I'm aware of my surroundings. Trees, they're everywhere. There is not a labyrinth wall in sight. Somehow I ended up in a jungle. Is that progress? And another thing; the light is dimmed. If I could actually see the sky through the canopy, would I find the night sky?

"Ludo?" I state, grabbing his attention. "I was wondering; do you know the way to the castle of the Goblin King? I have to go there, quickly." He looks down thoughtfully before shrugging. What does that mean?

My eyes widen in interest as he then points a certain way. "It's that way is it?" I wonder, looking up questioningly as he walks passed me, heading in that direction.

He stops under the brush leading to a path, turning back to me. "Isabel, come." he urges. I smile and take off after him. I suppose it's enough if he knows the general direction. At least for now, I'm not on my own.

We walk through the thick brush for a long while. Somehow I regret not having anything the Goblin King offered while I had the chance. My stomach keeps churning as it begs for substance. Then again, it was a dream, so how would that have made a difference?

Meanwhile, during the walk, I try to converse with Ludo as much as I can. I learned a bit more about him and his life. He seems to be really into rocks. He also mentioned having more friends besides rocks. I wonder if I will get to meet them while I'm here. Ludo is being pleasant company, so his friends might be too.

I jump as a scream reaches my ears, echoing through the dense thicket of trees. "What was that?" I wonder out loud, stepping a little closer to Ludo, who frowns. He groans as if annoyed, but says no more before quickening his pace. Whatever it was, he wants none of it.

However, no matter how fast our pace, more noises are heard and they seem to be coming closer. It sounds more and more like voices. High pitched ones at that.

I squeal in surprise when something red suddenly swings from a branch above, nearly colliding with my head. I fall on my butt in shock. I'm met with loud laughter in reply.

"Looky here! A new face!" a voice exclaims as I look up at the creature hanging from the tree branch.

Hanging there, upside down is a lean creature of some sort. It's reddish in color and has a long nose. More laughter sounds behind me and I whip around to find another one, bobbing up and down excitedly on the balls of its feet. Just behind it is another one. I blink at them curiously, wondering what they could be.

The first one drops down, holding out a furry hand. "Here, let me lend you a hand little lady." he just about giggles. Unsurely, I take his hand and was just about to heave myself up when the hand detaches, making me fall back again. It is followed by loud laughter.

I shriek as I throw hand away in a nearby bush. "Hey, that's mine!" the creature shouts before hopping after it.

My attention is drawn back to the front of me when Ludo roars in an irritated manner. Hanging onto his back is another one of those creatures and another one is poking him in his sides, pestering him. So that makes five of them in total.

Scrambling to my feet, I rush up to Ludo, plucking the creature of his back after swatting at the other one. "Leave him alone!" I scold, only for it to wrap it's limbs around me instead, cackling loudly.

"Argh." I grunt in protest, trying to free myself from the death grip. "What the heck are you?!" I question in annoyance, not expecting an answer, but getting one nonetheless.

"We're Firies." one says as if it explains all, starting to dance around me. The others are quick to join in as they start to sing. I finally manage to get the 'Firey' off of me, but not without receiving a wet lick in the face. "Gross." I mutter, wiping my face with my sleeve.

I look at them, completely weirded out as they continue to dance and sing while somehow dismembering themselves while they're at it. "What the heck?!" I exclaim, seeing a head roll by. "These guys are crazy."

Wide-eyed, I quietly shuffle towards Ludo before taking his big hand in mine and motioning to make a run for it. However, our attempt at an escape doesn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, come back! The fun is just getting started!" One calls out before they bounce after us. "You can join us! All we need to do, is take off your head!" another exclaims, making me blanch at the creatures that surround us.

"How about no." I try, but it's too late as they dive on top of us. I grunt in discomfort as they pull at my limbs and my head quite forcefully. Ludo howls as he stamps around wildly, trying to pull the other ones off of himself, but they're quick and slippery.

Getting more and more frustrated with the bunch, I ball my fist angrily. "Enough!" I yell, making the Firies freeze up.

"Huh?" one peeps in astonishment. I would be rather comical if they were not trying to behead me.

"You are acting like a bunch of sugar-high animals! I have better things to do than be bothered by you! Now off, before I sock you in the nose!" I warn them, shaking my fist in the air.

"Oh, prickly." the one on top of my back muses, but thankfully removes itself anyway. I sigh in relief. Once they are all off, I look at the row of them as they shuffle their feet innocently, even whistling and looking at the sky to make themselves seem harmless, but I'm not buying it.

Carefully, I turn to Ludo and motion for him to resume our way. As we make to do so, I hear a snicker from behind me. Whipping my head around to glare at the suspicious Firies, I find one leaning over a lever of some sort. I narrow my eyes at the Firey as it freezes it's movements and looks at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"What's that for?" I ask it, only for me to regret asking as it grins widely all of a sudden and pulls it down. I feel the ground leaving my feet and I drop with a scream.

"Timber!" I can hear a laughing Firey yell after me as I come crashing down in a crazy slide.

"Ludoooo!" I yell in despair for the beast, my only aid.

Twigs and roots scratch me and I bump into everything on my path before suddenly there is emptiness before me, a light ahead, the end of the tunnel.

I scream as I'm launched through the air before crashing to the ground painfully, just inches away from a bubbling swamp. My first instinct is to retch. The smell is nothing like I've ever smelled before and I wish I didn't have to be subjected to this nasal abuse. I watch as the swamp waters sputter, releasing gas and sounds to match. "Ugh."

Struggling to my feet, I'm disappointed to find myself alone once more. It seems Ludo didn't come down with me, leaving him stuck with those crazy Firies. ' _I'm not sure where he's better off though.'_ I think as I gag once more.

Hiding the lower part of my face in my sleeve, hoping the faint smell of soap will help me survive this bog, I pick a direction to go. I hope it isn't too big and I will find my way out soon before the stench will be stuck in my nose forever.

Fast walking over the narrow patches of land, my eyes search desperately for a way out. On my way I see giant mosquitos and some birds and I can't help but wonder how they can survive here, how anything can life here at all. You can imagine my surprise when a fox like creature jumps out from behind a thick bare tree.

"Halt! Who goes?!" he calls out, standing erect and holding out a staff threateningly. I am however, not feeling threatened at all. A fox in a knight's outfit wearing an eye patch? He's adorable! "State your identity and reason for being here." the fox orders seriously.

"My name is Isabel." I introduce, though sounding muffled through my sleeve. "I don't mean to trespass, I only want a way out." I explain as he raises a brow.

"I say young lady, you look a little worse for wear." he states, looking me up and down, making me glance at myself.

"I suppose." I mutter. "What's your name good sir?" I ask, following along on his manner of speech in the hope of getting in his good graces.

He blinks before straightening his back and taking of his hat. "Didymus, milady. Knight extraordinaire!" he introduces, following up with a deep bow.

If I didn't feel so sick, I would have smiled. "Sir Didymus, will you please tell me where I am? And more importantly, how do I get out?" I ask him.

"Ah, you milady have found your way in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Though I can't figure why they call it that way." he explains, making me look at him in disbelief.

"You mean you don't smell it?" I ask wide-eyed, though I quickly blink and rub at my eyes as they start to water unpleasantly.

"Smell what?" he asks, taking a deep breath. "The air is sweet and crisp." he sighs.

Shaking my head, I quickly dismiss his curious sense of smell. "Good sir, can you please show me the way out? I'm on a mission to safe my nephews and I have little time." I explain, making him look slightly surprised.

"To the castle you are headed then?" he questions, making me nod in reply. "I see. That's all good and well and I would show you the way as you ask milady, but unfortunately, no one may leave the bog without my permission." he explains, making me open my mouth to say something before falling shut again. _'Wait, what?'_

"But, sir Didymus, do I not have your permission?" I ask, confused. T

his time, it's his turn to blanch. "W-well…erh…I suppose you do?" he says, not sounding too sure.

"Great! Then please, lead the way." I tell him, making him snap out of his confusion.

"Ah, of course!" he states before turning around to where he came from. He whistles and out comes a shaggy sheepdog, wearing a saddle. How curious. Sir Didymus mounts the dog. "Let's go Ambrosius! The lady is in need of an escort." he states, waving his staff ahead. "This way please." he ushers.

"Thank you." I tell him, glad that I have him to help me.

As we move along, side-by-side, he looks up at me. "I say, have we met before?" he asks curiously.

I shake my head. "No, we haven't." I answer him to which he looks thoughtful.

"Curious." he mutters before we continue on in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**I went and took a look at what I had lying about and edited some faults out of the parts I had and I also realizes I had enough to port part 6. Now don't expect regular updates now. This is still slow going as of yet. I think I need to watch the movie three more times to get in the right mood again. I do want to keep going though, so if you're patient enough, I am sure I will pick up where I left off again.**

* * *

I take a deep breath of fresh air when we leave the Bog and find ourselves in another forest, though this one not so thick and dark as the last one. I turn to sir Didymus and Ambrosius. Kneeling next to them, I give them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you both so much for leading me out of there. I can't thank you enough!" I exclaim as sir Didymus looks away shyly. Ambrosius wags his tail happily. "It was only a small effort milady." Didymus mutters, after recovering himself.

"Still…" I start, getting to my feet again, only to sway.

"Milady, are you well?" Didymus wonders worriedly as I grab my head.

Finally, I nod, smiling weakly. "Yes, I got up too fast, that's all." I tell him, not wanting to wine about how tired and hungry I am.

"Hmm." he hums, not looking as if he's actually believing it.

Before he can speak his mind, a loud voice shouts through the woods: "Isabel!" I turn around to find Ludo bouldering through the woods, only coming to a stop when he reaches me and has his large arms around me, crushing me in a tight hug.

"Ludo!" "Brother." myself and Didymus exclaim in unison. Ludo puts me down gently, though subconsciously I lean on him for support. Ludo turns to the small fox knight.

"Brother!" he exclaims happily as Didymus jumps in his arms, making me look at them amused. I never thought to witness a happy reunion.

"Well met sir Ludo. I say, have you met the lady Isabel before?" Didymus questions who nods whole-heartedly.

"Isabel, friend." he hums. "Isabel gone suddenly." he continues, a frown forming on his face.

"Those damn Firies send me to the Bog of Eternal Stench." I explain indignantly, not ready to forgive those red-coated and beaked creatures for a long time to come.

Ludo scrunches up his nose in reply. "Smell bad." he groans as I sigh.

"That my friend, is an understatement."

"I say sir Ludo, since you are accompanying the young lady, I'll gladly follow suit. I am up for a new adventure and would be honored to fight with my brother in arms once more!" Didymus exclaims, full of vigor before turning to me, bowing respectfully. "Please accept my services milady." he offers, making me smile.

"I'll be glad to have you along sir Didymus, the more the merrier." I tell him.

Glad to have the company, we resume our way towards the castle, but it is not long before I start to stumble. Ludo and Didymus turn to me worriedly as I lean heavily on the big furry beast that makes Ludo. My breathing is ragged.

"Milady, you are not well at all. I strongly advice you to rest." Didymus says, as Ambrosius wines in agreement.

"But, I can't. The time… I need to find them." I argue, but am unable to fight when Ludo softly guides me to the ground.

"Isabel, sleep." he orders.

I look at them desperately through tired eyes, knowing they are right, but finding it difficult to listen. "Please…don't let me sleep too long. An hour maybe." I beg of them.

"You can count on us milady. Rest now. We will guard you vigilantly." Didymus assures me, making me smile at him weakly.

Slowly, I lie down on the moss-covered ground, feeling my body give in immediately to the urge to shut down. "Jake…Tyler…" I breathe out their names before sleep overtakes me completely.

….

"There you are again!" a familiar voice exclaims, making me look up to face the Goblin King's amused expression.

I groan in dismay. "Will you not let me sleep peacefully? I'm not up for your banter." I moan, letting myself drop to the ground and lay my head on the cool marble of the fountain. Even in my dream I feel exhausted.

"Is the Labyrinth proving too much for you Izzy dear?" he mocks, leaning in close over my shoulder. I feel his breath tickling my ear. Annoyed, I swat my arm at him like he's a pesky mosquito anxious to bite me.

I startle slightly when he catches my hand and groan when he pulls it, turning me to face him. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"You look horrible." he states dryly, making me glare at him tiredly.

"Why thank you. You look mighty fine yourself." I mutter sarcastically, but of course he takes it seriously.

"Why, I'm glad you noticed." he says, grinning from ear to ear.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, I go to roll over again, but he quickly puts a stop to that by standing up and pulling me with him. The only result being me hanging from his arm in a ridiculous manner, half suspended from the floor, my head lulling backward. I know I'm being childish, but he should just let me sleep.

"Now don't be like that." he scolds lightly. "Up you go." he says before taking me under the arms and setting me down on the rim of the fountain.

"What's the big deal?!" I ask him, getting very fed up with his behavior. He's being very touchy feely.

I startle when he shoves a rather large glass bottle in my hands. It's cool to the touch. "Drink up now." he orders, making me look at the clear liquid in wonder. I sniff the contents suspiciously, but smell nothing.

"You want me to throw it away again?" he threatens, reaching for the bottle, but I draw back.

Finally, I take a sip and feel the fresh water streaming down my parched throat and into my empty stomach. Before I know it, I'm trying to down the contents of the whole bottle with such greed that I nearly choke. I didn't realize one could be so thirsty while dreaming.

Breathing heavily, I look up when a simple sandwich appears before my eyes. I quickly snatch it out of his hand and gobble it up, forgetting any good manners my mother thought me.

After eating about two more and drinking the final drops out of the bottle, I look up at the Goblin King who has not spoken another word, only looked down at me the whole time, in a scrutinizing manner.

"Why are you helping me? I thought the harder a time I am having, the better for you." I ask him, not understanding his motives.

He unfolds his arm and rests them in his sides instead. "Despite popular believe, I am not completely heartless." he explains, making me purse my lips.

"Could have fooled me." I mutter under my breath, making him glare angrily.

"You want another detour to the Bog? Perhaps it will relieve you of the contents of your stomach and teach you to hold your tongue while you're at it." he threatens.

"But wouldn't that just prove the opposite?" I counter calmly, but only appearing so on the outside. I do NOT want to go back there. As he thinks over his options and I see him starting to sway towards the one that is not in my favor, I decide to just hand him this battle.

"Alright." I start, getting to my feet, feeling surprisingly well. "I apologize for offending you." I tell him, making him tilt his head and raise his brow daringly.

"And…" he drawls out, urging me to go on, making me frown in annoyance before giving in.

"And thank you for the food and drink." I continue, though not without effort. It seems to work for his mood though.

"Much better." he says in a self-satisfactory way.

Biting my lip, I look away as an awkward silence ensues. Now what? I fidget nervously, hoping Didymus or Ludo will wake me up soon. Glancing towards the Goblin King, I'm surprised to find him looking at me amused.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him in a defensive manner.

"You obviously." he simply states as I bristle.

"Well cut it out." I growl.

"Why? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" he questions, looking quite self-satisfactory. I only huff, crossing my arms. I don't want him to know how on point he is, but judging from the look on his face and the chuckle that ensues, he doesn't need my verbal confirmation.

Looking away once more, I start to think on my situation and come to the conclusion that I have some questions that need answering. I suppose I might as well give it a shot.

"How are they?" I ask, making him quirk a sharp brow.

"Who?" he only asks in return, frustrating me.

"The boys! My nephews!" I snap, turning towards him. I can barely hold myself back from stamping my foot to show my frustration, but once I see the look on his face, I clench my fists. He knew whom I was talking about, but he just wants to annoy me on purpose. "You! Stop mocking me!" I yell at him, stepping closer threateningly.

He rolls his eyes, but complies, finally. "Oh fine. They are perfectly well if you must know. Not a scratch on them." he assures me as I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Do you swear?" I ask him, wanting his word for it, though I have yet to find out how much that's worth.

"I swear Isabel. No harm has come to them and will not come to them." he states, not wholly convincing, but I'll take it.

"How do you even know my name?" I ask him next. It's been bugging me for a while now.

"Why, you introduced yourself of course. Have you already forgotten?" he questions, making me wreck my brain when it suddenly hits me.

"That owl, that was you all along?" He nods in confirmation as a chill goes down my back. "You've been following me around!" I accuse him, making him reel back his head slightly as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Why, I would never! It was only coincidental. Why would I follow a simple girl like you around? Don't you think I have better things to do?" he counters in a manner a bit too defensive for my taste.

"By the way, that reminds me, I have completely left you hanging." he starts, confusing me as he changes the subject suddenly. "I haven't yet properly introduced myself to you yet. Indeed, how rude of me." he scolds himself while I can only look at him unsurely. _'His mood swings are giving me a whiplash.'_

He bows, pretending to be a true gentleman, but I'm not buying it. "Jareth is my true name. Goblin King and ruler of the Underground." he introduces. I blink at hearing his name. It sounds so… I'm not sure what I was expecting. Maybe something more Rumpelstiltskin like? But it's not a bad name, I must admit.


End file.
